My Crazy Sister
by Jin Yuna Hibari
Summary: Title will be explained in chapter 2. Ichigo has a twin sister! She's attracted the eye of the other soulreapers and Aizen! Who is she and how will they help her. OCXGrimmjow friendship not romance. OCX? please review who you think she should be with. Pretty Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did it would be different. I do own Kita, Sodom, Shiki, Kourei, Hiro, and Saiku.**

"**Bleach" - talking**

"_Bleach" _- _thoughts_

'Bleach' - writing

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**Ichigo Kurosaki's POV**

_"Uh, morning. I wonder if Kita's up." _I thought. I then got up and got dressed. After about 30 minutes looking for everything and getting dressed I went to wake Kita up. When I got to her door I knocked on it three times. After the third time I just walked into her room. She was still sleeping as usual. _"Why do I _**always have**_ to wake her up?" _I thought to myself as I apporached her bed. Kita was sleeping on her side with her back to the door and face to the window.

**"Wake up Kita. We have to go to school." **I said to her while shaking her shoulder.

**"Mmm, I'm up. I'm up. So stop shaking me and get out." **She said as she looked at me opening her eyes to reveil identical chocolate brown orbs like mine. After that I got out of her room and down stairs to breakfast. After about 10 minutes Kita came down dressed in the school uniform.

**"Let's go before that crazy old man shows up." **I heard her say as she walked past. So I got up and grabbed lunch and something for her to eat at school for breakfast.

**_~&* At School*&~_**

When we got there I told her to go to her club someone tried to start a fight. Then I went to where I saw Renji and Rukia.

**"Hey, Ichigo who was that?" **I heard Renji ask as I walked over.

**"That's my twin sister. Why do you care Renji?" **I asked as I sighed at the stupid question. I mean really how could you not know that she's my sister. She looks almost exactly like me. Only ahe has long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes, but she has a shde lighter skin than me.

**"She has high spiritual power just like you Kurosaki." **Toshiro asked from beside me. Okay, when did he get there.

**"Of course she does. She was the one who pushed me out of the way before I was killed by a hollow when we were little after our mom died." **I said to him like it was nothing giving him a questioning look.

**"Hm, I see. Can we meet at your house to meet her? And I mean all of us." **Toshiro asked. This was the first time I have ever heard him ask to come to my house. I just nodded then ran when I remembered that Kita **HAS **to be in class today or else. When I got to where she was I noticed that everyone was following me.

**"Can you guys not annoy her. Renji say anything and I'll kill you." **I said as she started walking over.

**"Hey, berry. Do I have to go to class? It's annoying and pointless." **Kita said/ask.

**"Yes, and quit calling me berry. Come on lets go." **I said grabbing her bag for her.

**"Why? Your name means strawberry." **She said walking next to me as we walked into the classroom with everyone else following.

**"You know it doesn't mean strawberry. So stop it." **I sighed as she pouted. After that she got tackled by the crazy people in class, and beat them up.

**"Remind me not to piss her off in the future." **Renji said from next to me.

**"Hey, Ichigo. What's that hanging around her neck?" **Rukia asked me.

**"It's our mother's neckelace." **I told her. Then as the teacher walked in I got Kita to sit down in the seat next to me.

**Kita Kurosaki's POV**

It's the end of the day. Finally I can go home.

**"Hey, berry. I'm going to go home, Okay?" **I said/asked him. He just nodded like usual. After that I just jumped out the window and ran home.

_**~&* At the Kurosaki Home *&~**_

When I went home I was tackled by my crazy dad. It's so annoying to have my dad do this to me everyday. I finally got him off me and ran to my room before I could do it again. Ugh, my head hurts. What's going on?

**"Hey, Kita come to my room I some people who want to meet you." **I heard Ichigo say from behind my door.

**"Mkay, I'll be there." **I said getting out of my school uniform and into something more comfortable.

**"Hey, Ichi. Open the door and let me in." **I said knocking on his room door softly. After that he came and opened the door to let me in.

**"Kita I want you to meet Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Matsumoto." **Ichigo said to me while pointing at each of them while saying their names.

**"It's nice to meet you, Kita." **I heard the one called Toshiro say.

**"It's nice to meet you as well, Toshiro." **I said to him. He slightly smiled at that.

**"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you Kita." **I heard Rukia say.

**"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you as well Rukia. Ichigo is she the one you told me about that turned you into a soulreaper?" **I said/asked. He nodded.

**"You know about soulreapers? How?" **I heard Renji say with a shocked face.

**"I was also turned into a soulreaper. His name was Shuuhei." **I said to them.

**"Oh, but why didn't we meet you when we first came." **I heard Matsumoto ask. I stayed quiet.

**"She was in the hospital for a burn." **Ichigo said to everyone, and they all nodded in understanding. After that I went back to my room and shut the door. When I layed on my bed I instantly started crying. Then I heard a knock on the door.

**"Kita, can I come in? Toshiro wants to talk to you too. Is that okay?" **I heard Ichigo ask.

**"Yeah, come in. Only you two though. I know everyone's there with you. If you guys easedrop I'll kill you." **I said as soon as the door opened.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

As soon as everyone left Ichigo closed and locked the door.

**"What do you want?" **It was more of a statement then a question.

**"I want to know how you got burned." **I asked. She turned around and I saw part of the burn on her neck.

**"I got it when a guy named Aizen decided it was funny to use me as a test subject." **She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the errors in the first chapter. I didn't read over it before I posted.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter for it.**

"**Bleach" - talking**

"_Bleach" _- _thoughts_

'Bleach' - writing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

What did she say? I can't believe Aizen would go as low as to use a girl with subsitute soulreaper powers as an experiment.

**"So you and Ichigo already knew who Aizen was before word about him becoming a trader came out?" **I asked her.

**"Yes and no. Yes, because I knew. No, because Ichigo didn't know." **She answered. I was shocked that this one girl went though so much and is still living.

**"Toshiro, another reason why she decided to become a soulreaper is because she's dieing. She's supposed to die tomorrow, well her body will anyway." **Ichigo said behind me. I was shocked even more if that was possible.

**_~&* In Las Noches *&~_**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer's POV**

Why is it taking so long? I thought she would be part of the soul world by now. She has to be dieing. She better die tomorrow I can't take another day of Grimmjow's wineing.

**"Where is she?" **Grimmjow wined.

**"Grimmjow, she's still alive right now. Also her whereabouts are unknown so just calm down." **I said trying to either shut him up or get to stop yelling and wineing.

**"Fine." **He said as the door opened and a lower class arancar told us Lord Aizen needed us.

**_~&* At the Kurosaki House *&~_**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

She's dieing because of the experimant. What did he do? But, I doubt she'll tell me. My train of thought was broken after that by the cell tha Soul Society gave me. I took it out and saw that about five arancars were coming to Katakura Town.

**"What is it?" **Both Ichigo and Kita asked at the same time. I almost forgot they were twins just now.

**"Arancars are coming to Katakura Town, and there is about five of them." **I said to them as they nodded in unison. Then they both exited their bodies and out the window just as everyone else came in the room.

**"So, you got it as well Captin Hitsugaya?" **Rukia asked even if it was more of a statement. I nodded my answer as we all took our soul candy and exited our gigai.

**Kita Kurosaki's POV**

When Ichigo and I had it to where the arancars were supposed to be we were met up with everyone else.

**"Hey, Berry go with Rukia. I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" **I said/asked Ichigo.

**"Fine, but stay in one peice." **He said to me. I smiled and nodded.

**"The rest of you should spilt up. Toshiro and Matsumoto go one way, and Renji go another. You know wht I'm going to say next so just get going**." I said as they ran in all directions. After that I went into bankai mode waiting for the arancars.

30 minutes later

After the wait I heard Ichigo saying my name so I turned around just in time to block a attack. Then I saw the last person I expected to attack me. I saw Grimmjow Jeagerjaquaz.

**"Hey Kita, are you ok?"** I heard Ichigo ask. I nodded as I saw Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, and Toshiro staring at me.

**"Kita stand back. I'm gonna kick his ass."** Ichigo said as I nodded. After I stepped out the way I noticed everyone was looking at me.

**"Um, why are you all staring at me?" **I asked them.

**"If you don't mind me asking why do you look like a black winged angel?" **I heard Rukia ask.

**"It's ok to ask that. Also I look like a black winged angel because this is my bankai form." **I said answering the question they all had in mind.

5 hours later

Ichigo and everyone is patched up while my body dies. After my body died a guy with a green and white stripped hat gave me something called a gigai so I could keep on living. So as my gigai was being made I would be taken to the Soul Society so I could be put in a squad. After we entered the Soul Society I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again.

**"Shuuhei!" **I yelled as I jumped and hugged him as he turned around.

**"Kita! What are you doing here?" **He asked as he put me on the ground.

**"I'm here to be put on one of the 13 squads. Do you think you can help?" **I said/asked him. He nodded saying he would sshow me the squads. After about 20 or so minutes I had ruled out all of the squads except squads 9, 10, and 2.

**"Hey, Shuuhei can I join your squad?" **I asked him.

**"Yeah, but I think you would be better if you were in squad 2." **He said.

**"I don't like their captin." **I said while he started laughing.

**"Nice, sure you can join. But, I have a condition you have to be my second in comand." **He said to me and I nodded smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. Anyway the disclaimer is in the first chapter. Ok people I'm changing certain thing like using 'taichou' instead of 'captin'.**

**"Bleach" **- talking

_'Bleach'_ - thinking

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kita Kurosaki's POV<strong>

After the talk Shuuhei took me to the squad 1 grounds to see Yamamoto-soutaichou. When we got there I felt a fimilar reitsu. So I ran up to the door to find Ichigo with several other people.

**"Ichigo. Who are these people?" **I asked him. He looked over at me with sadden eyes.

**"Kita, these people are Vizards. They are the same as both of us. They're here to help." **He said to me. I couldn't believe he just said what I think he said.

**"Yeah, I'm a Vizard. So what? I'm still gonna fight and you can't stop me, and nor do I need your help any of you. I've learn how to control it myself for years. Since the day Azien took as an experiment to the day I escaped from Ulquiorra. I have dealt with this by myself all this time! So don't try and help now because I don't need it." **I said to them as I flash stepped out of the Seretei to the one place I felt at peace the World of the Living. Once I got there I destoryed my gigai and burned my body before going to the beach.

**Ichigo Kurosaki's POV**

I had no idea that's what happened when she was there. How could I be so stupid?

**"Shinji, think your up for tracking down my sister?" **I asked him. He nodded as we all headed to the World of the Living. When we got there I went to Urahara's shop only to see her destoryed gigai and burned body. Then I felt a sudden rush of power coming from the beach.

**"I know where she is. She's at the beach. Let's go!" **I said to them. Then we all flash stepped to the beach. When we got there Kita had already had her mask on.

**"Kita!" **I yelled getting her attenion only to look right at her mask which looked like a cross between Grimmjow's, Kensei's, and my mask put together. Then she removed her mask moving it to the side.

**"Hey! Berry! Suprised by what you see?" **She said/yelled at me.

**"So that's your mask. It's defintly different I'll say that, but you still haven't shown us all you can do have you?" **Shinji said/asked. Kita just smirked.

**"Good eye. Disappear and fly, Suihiko." **Kita said just as she pulled her zanpakuto putting it under handed in front of her. Then the blade spilt in half becoming two double edge blades. Each blade having a wolf and dragon going up each side of each blade.

**"Hey, Shinji don't be to hard on her." **I heard Kensei say. I just looked at him in shock.

**"Aww, are you going soft on me. Well since you don't want me hurt why don't you attack me instead." **Kita said annoyed. She really isn't in a good mood.

**"Be careful guys she's going to get a fight one way or another." **I said to them.

**Kita Kurosaki's POV**

How weak do they think I am?

**"Fine. If you really wanna help me then start by catching me." **I said as my zanpakuto went back to it's original state and my Vizard mask fell to the ground. That's all I remember before blacking out.

**No POV**

After Kita fainted Ichigo and everyone else went over to her. Kensei picked her up as Ichigo grabbed her zanpakuto and sheathed it holding it at his side as Shinji picked up her mask so everyone could see it. Kita's mask looked like like a cat's head with strips like Ichigo's and eyes like Kensei's. The top of it only reached the crown of her head where the ears were. The only difference they saw was that it looked almost real.

**"Ah, Ichigo looks like you found her. Bring her to my shop I have a new gigai for her. The gigai is like the ones the Vizards have so she'll be fine once she's in it." **Urahara said showing up out of nowhere with Yoruichi with him.

**"I'll take her from here. After all she is my student from here on out." **Yoruichi said taking the unconscience Kita into her arms and flash stepping to Urahara's shop. Once she was gone Urahara was glaring at Ichigo.

**"Ichigo, you really have no idea what she's capable of do you?" **Urahara asked the orange haired teen who was looking at the spot where his sister's mask now lay breaking apart on the beach.

**"No. I guess I really don't do I. I really let her down this time." **Ichigo said to the green and white striped bucket hat wearing Urahara.

**_Meanwhile at Urahara's Shop In Kita's Inner World_**

**_"Little Hime open your eyes." _**Suihiko said to Kita lightly shaking her awake.

**"Suihiko, why doesn't anyone listen to what I've been through other then you?" **Kita asked her zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto looks like a young man with long black hair with dark purple highlights which was in a high ponytail. He also had black, dark purple, and dark blue hamakas with a silver obi. His shirt was black with silver accents which showed just how pale his skin is.

**_"Hime, I really don't know. Come here you look tired please rest." _**Suihiko said to Kita as she came over to him and sat in his lap resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes Kita slept as Suihiko smoothed her hair out.

**_"Hime, wake up. _****_Someone's waiting for you." _**Suihiko said to Kita as she woke and nodded. As Kita got up she disappeared with a smile.

**_Back in Urahara's Shop_**

**"Is she ok?" **Ichigo asked Yoruichi and Urahara.

**"She'll be fine as long as you don't touch her." **Urahara said to Ichigo as the Vizards came in. Then Kita opened her eyes getting up at the same time only to end up hitting Shinji, who had moved in front of her face a little before Kita woke up to she if she was going to wake up or not.

**"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" **Shinji yelled at Kita who looked at him with a pissed off look in her eyes.

**"Well, what was I supposed to do? You were in my face." **Kita replied with a deadly calm voice that made Ichigo flinch.

**"Kita, calm down. We don't need you starting another fight." **Ichigo said with a little worry in his tone. Kita just looked at him before noticing she was in a gigai. The gigai was different she could feel it. Then she felt a different fimilar and unfimilar reitsu.

**"Shinigami are coming. They're only 500 meters away." **Kita said slowly counting down the meters before they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please help me to pick the person Kita should be with. Please leave it in the review. Thanks! =^_^=<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. Anyway the disclaimer is in the first chapter. Thanx _kamikorosuXP _for your review and thanx for the suggestion! Enjoy! ,,^_^,,**

**"Bleach" - **talking

_'Bleach' - _thoughts

**_Chapter 4_**

**No POV**

The Shinigami ran fast heading to Urahara's shop. When they finally got there they went in only to find the Vizards, Kita, Ichigo, and Yoruichi in the underground training area. Kita was sitting on the ground with Suihiko in her lap and her eyes closed. Shuuhei was the first to walkover to them. He sat next to Kita waitting for her to open her eyes.

_**In Kita's Inner World**_

**"Suihiko, I can't keep carrying you around in your zanpakuto form anymore." **Kita said to her zanpakuto as they walked in the pleasent garden in her inner world.

_**"I know little Hime. That's why I wish to ask if I could become part of your mothers necklace. If that is ok." **_Suihiko said to Kita while they stopped walking and he looked at her. Kita seemed to be in deep thought about this, but in the end she nodded her head 'yes'. Suihiko smiled as he told her someone was waiting for her.

**_In Urahara's Shop In the Underground Training Room_**

**Kita Kurosaki's POV**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I did was stand up and hold Suihiko out in front of me. Then I watched his zanpakuto form disappear. I saw and felt my mother's necklace change.

**"Kita, what just happened?" **I heard Ichigo ask me. I turned to see him as the only one staring at me like I had grown another head. So I walked up to him and hit him upside the head.

**"I simply put Suihiko into mom's necklace. That way I don't have to carry him in zanpakuto form." **I said to Ichigo like it was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone else sighed since Ichigo go still didn't get it so the Shinigami took him to the side to explain while Yoruichi started training me.

**"Kita, how fast can you flash step?" **Yoruichi asked me. I told her about as fast as a taichou.

**"Ok, then race him from here to the other side of the room and back." **Yoruichi said to me pointing to Shuuhei as the 'him'. I just looked at her then walked up to Shuuhei.

**"If you go easy on me I'll kill ya later. Got it?" **I said to Shuuhei, who in turn smirked at me and nodded. Then we were off. After I got back I noticed Shuuhei still wasn't back (I'm to lazy to write the way the race went for her, but it's pretty obvious. Right?). So me being me went over to where Ichigo was sitting and sat next to him putting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. After 15 minutes I opened my eyes to see Shuuhei looking like he won. Though what surpised me the most at the moment was nobody but Yoruichi, Urahara, and Ichigo noticed I was already back. So I decided to surpise them.

**"Hey, it's about time you got back Shuuhei." **I said to him as everyone looked at me stunned. The first to come out of shock was one of the Vizards who had silver hair and molten amber eyes.

**"When did you get back?" **He asked.

**"15 minutes before Shuuhei. If you don't believe me ask Yoruichi, Urahara, and Ichigo. Also who are you?" **I said/asked him.

**"Hn, name's Kensei Muguruma." **He said. I know that name.

**"You used to be squad 9's taichou a 100 years ago." **I said to him. He only smirked at me. Then Renji started shouting random stupid things until I hit him.

**"Ow! What did you do that for?" **Renji shouted at me. I smirked.

**"I shut you up didn't I? Or, would you rather have me kill ya?" **I asked him. Renji just paled as I gave him a evil smirk that made even Ichigo flinch. Then out of nowhere a small blonde haired girl started laughing.

**"Haha! Nice! I like you. So how good are you at fighting? I'm Hiyori Sarugaki by the way." **The blonde girl said. I looked at her then smirked. This is going to be fun.

**"Good enough to match if not surpass Grimmjow Jeagerjaquz, the sixth espada." **I said to everyone but Yoruichi, Urahara, and the Vizards.

**"Your kidding, right?" **Ichigo asked. I just looked at him.

**"No, I let the him us me as a punching bag." **I said to Ichigo with a bored tone.

**"You got to be kidding me! My own twin is stronger than me! Why does the world hate me?" **Ichigo started yelling until I shut him up by pinching his cheek.

**"Thanks for shutting up Strawberry, and yes, I did fight Grimmjow before and it was fun. So ask me another question about it and I might hit you." **I said to them as Ichigo just glared at me when I called him 'Strawberry'. Then out of nowhere a gargant opened to reveal Grimmjow.

**"There ya are! What hell are ya doing here? I thought you would have come back as soon you died." **Grimmjow said walking up to me. I just stood there until he stood right in front of me then I just hit him in his jaw.

**"Why the hell would I want to go back there?" **I asked/yelled at him. He just stopped talking and sat next to Ichigo mumbling 'Sorry, just wanna help' only low enough that I could hear him when he walked by.

**"So is he going to help us?" **Ichigo asked me while pointing to Grimmjow. I just nodded as Yoruichi had one of the Vizards fight me. the Vizard just happened to be Kensei Muguruma.

**"Hn, get ready to fight." **Was all Kensei said before attacking me. The attack missed by quite a bit.

**"Fine. Disappear and fly, Suihiko." **I whispered before flash stepping behind Kensei and kicked him in the back. It had been about a hour before I was able to send him straight into the giant rock, then he turned around and hit me dead on with a elbow to the my stomach. I flew right into a rock wall before falling to the ground fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait stupid computer was acting up. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes you find. Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**"Bleach" **- talking

_'Bleach' _- thoughts

**_Chapter 5_**

**No POV**

Kita's body was about to hit the ground when Grimmjow just barely managed to catch her before she impacted the ground. Grimmjow held her in his arms with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Then Ichigo came over telling Grimmjow to put her down on the ground with her on her back. Yoruichi then came over and saw Kita on the ground.

**"Ichigo, what is Kita doing?" **Yoruichi asked Ichigo.

**"She passed out after hitting a rock. It looks like somethings hurting her." **Ichigo said to Yoruichi. She nodded, but neither of them noticed an exact albino copy of the orange haired girl laying on the ground reaching toward the orange haired girl.

**_"Of course something hurting her, and that thing is me." _**The albino girl said. Everyone turned to look at her just as the orange haired girl opened her eyes.

_**"Oh, looks like the crazy princess is awake." **_The albino said as the orange haired girl glared at her.

**"What are you doing Zero?" **The albino only laughed at the orange haired girl's question.

**"Um, Kita who is that?" **Ichigo asked.

**"She's my inner hollow. Her name is Zero Oni." **Kita said in a annoyed voice which the albino known as Zero laughed at while disappearing into air.

**"Why the hell does she have to be so annoying?" **Was heard from more than one person in the room. Everyone turned to look at both Kita and Grimmjow, who both looked like they wanted to punch something.

**Kita's POV**

Why does she have to be the most annoying person when it comes to stupid nicknames. I'm going to kill her when I get the chance. Grimmjow, why did he catch me he could have let me fall and hit the ground. I don't get it.

**"Ok, now that that's over, let's see your Bankai. Since Hitsugaya-taichou told me about it I've been wanting to see it." **Yoruichi said. I looked at her then sighed getting off the ground to stand not even bothering to dust myself off.

**"Fine. Bankai!" **I shouted. Then the wind swirled around me. I felt the black wings sprouting out of my back, and the claws made out of bone forming around my hands. The wind finally subsided when My wings spread. Everyone just stared at me as I folded my wings behind my back and walk towards Yoruichi.

**"Excellent! It's very much like you and just how Hitsugaya-taichou descrided it." **Yoruichi said. I smiled at that. Then I felt someone touch my wings trying to pull a feather off.

**"Can you stop that? The feathers won't come off unless I want them to." **I said as I hit Renji with one of my wings. Yes, I rea;ised it after he touched my wing.

**_~&*Time Skip 2 weeks (cause I'm lazy)*&~_**

Yes! Finally I get a break from all this because Yoruichi told me I was doing better than they thought I would. Kensei even smiles around with me, and Hiyori jokes with me. The other Vizards love having me around too. But, today is a day where I can relax. So I'm taking Grimmjow to meet my little twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, along with Ichigo. So we just got to the door step when I told Grimmjow to stay out of the way of the front door. I then walked up to the door, grabbed the handle, and opened the door while stepping to the side along with the door while my dad, Isshin Kurosaki, jumped towards Ichigo. Ichigo just kicked him in the head while I hit him in the gut with my kick. Then I told Grimmjow to follow me into the house.

**"Karin! Yuzu! I'm back!" **I yelled as I took my shoes off and stepped into the living room only to be tackled by my two little sisters.

**"Onee-chan! Ichi-nii!" **They yelled hugging me and Ichigo while we laughed.

**"Ok, ok. Karin, Yuzu, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquz. He'll be staying with us for a little while, and he's staying in Ichigo's room with him. Also Yuzu can you help the old man get in the house. You as well, Karin. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." **I said as I walked into the kitchen after getting off the floor.

**Ichigo's POV**

She stuck him in my room with me on purpose. I swear, she's worse than the devil when she wants to be.

**"Hey, Grimmjow follow me." **I said to him as I walked to my room. When we got there I closed the door.

**"Grimmjow, do you like Kita?" **I asked him.

**"Of course I like 'er. Why the hell wouldn't I?" **That surpised me I didn't think he would actually answer. Then I thought of a plan to get Kita and Grimmjow together.

**"Ok, ok. I just wanted to know. You don't need to be so cranky!" **I yelled at him in response to him yelling at me.

**Kita's POV**

Great, their already yelling at each other. I wish they could just get along. What in the world are they yelling about know though?


End file.
